I dream of trains
by RavenRose7
Summary: My little brother who is about to turn 5 wrote this story and wanted me to put it on here for him. I promised him i would soo please read it would mean a lot to him. A promise is a promise and i promised him soooo here it is a story of trains.!
1. Chapter 1

(ok guys please dont call me chessey or anything my little bro is four years old and i love him to death and Im always on here writing stories when he wants to play with me. His b-day is on the 22ncd and i told him I would type his short story that he made up on here for every one to read. So everybody this is my little brother Grant's story he hopes you like it and please read it it would mean a lot to him.  
thanks everyone i did help him a bit but it's still his story.!!! you guys are really greaet!!!!)

Short Story By Grant N.

I dream of Trains

Once upon a time there lived a little kid. He was about to turn 5.For his birthday he wanted to ride a train. He had never riden a train. He also wanted somebody to play trains with him.  
One night when the little boy was tucked into bed after his daddy had read him a story and his mommy had kissed him good-night he slowly drifted off to sleep and found himself dreaming of a world of trains.

He looked around in his dream and realized he was a train! He was on a track that went over a bunch of hills and far into the sunset. He looked to the right and saw a crossing. He looked to the left and saw a depot. The whole world was trains... and he loved it. There were train cookies, and train juice and even train houses. He cugged along the track looking for someone to play with. He chugged up a hill and another hill and another. Untill finally he came to the top of a very big big tall hill that looked like it was all the way up in space. Then he chugged down, down, down the tracks fast, fast, faster. But he looked down and saw buffers! He was going to crash!!! What was he going to do?!?!? He uickly put on his and stopped an inch from the buffers.

He had stopped in front of one of the train houses. Then he looked for more trains but coulden't find any. That was weird. There were houses... where were the trains. Suddenly the houses disappeared and he was all alone in a junk yard. It was night time in the junk yard and there might be scarry diesals there. He chugged along his track hoping not to meet any deisels. As he chugged along he heard a screech behind him. It was a diesil. No it was diesil ten!!! He chugged as fast as he could trying to get away but the diesel was faster. Suddenly the junk yard vanished and he was back in his bed. He relized it was just a dream but it seemed so real. Since it was mourning and his birthday he jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

Waiting for him in the kitchen was a Thomas the tank engine birthday cake and a bunch of presents. He hoped that he had got a lot of trains.

The End

(Okay guys thanks for reading it means a lot to my little brother. He sitting next to me right now telling me that i already told you it wold mean a lot to him. He may be annoying and maybe be weird but he is still my little brother and i love him... im soo sappy i know... maybe he'll want to write like i do someday... only time can tell... thanks guys!!!! you all rule) 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok my brother Grant wanted to write another story and since the everyone in the reviews said he should write another he wants to. This story is about cars and trains he says. So thanks to all that reviewed i really encourage him to write like i do and he loves to. anyways here is Grants 2ncd story!)

Are you fast enough?

By Grant Nolen

Once upon a time there lived a very small car. He had a big brother car that was bunches and bunches bigger then him. His name was Cory. One day Cory tried to follow his big brother to the railroad station. But when they got to the station Cory got lost from his brother. He didn't want to yell for his brother because he didn't want to get in trouble and get sent home. So he drove around teh train station to see f he could find a train. Suddenly he heard a loud whistle and followed it so he could see it. He came to a railroad crossing and he saw his brother on the other side! But his brother didn't see him and was leaving again. Cory would have to cross teh tracks!

He was abuot to cross when he looked to the left and saw a huge train coming. But if he didn't go know hed lose his brother again. So he pumped up his engine and went as fast as he could across the tracks. On the other side the train roared past him. He had made it! He saw his brother and drove up to him fast as ever. He told his brother the story but he didn't believe Cory. That's okay thought Cory I know that I was fast enough.

The end

(Thanks for reading guys!!!! Grant says that Trains and cars are cool and you have to be carefull on crossings... lol hes such a cutie sometimes lol.. thanks :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

(ok guys a new story by my little brother... he's getting more imaginative now... lol... he and i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Lava Trucks

By Grant

Once upon the time there were two little fire trucks. These fire trucks were best friends and lived on a little island called Fire Island. This island was covered in volcanos and in the middle of the island was a huge volcano. It was so big it touched space!!!!! One day the two little fire trucks were driving down the islands big road that went all they way around the mountain when the ground started rumbaling. RUMBLE RUMBEL!  
went the ground. The little fire trucks looked around and saw taht the biggest volcano had smoke coming out of it! It was going to blow up!!!!!! The fire trucks turned on the sirens and warned everyone but the lava was already coming down the side of the volcano. It was headed straight for the firehouse!!!!!!

Looking around again the little fire trucks had to find a way to save the island and the firehouse!!!!!! The smaller fire truck had an idea!

"We can use our water hoses!" he shouted and looked at his friend. His friend smiled and they both got there big hoses out. As the lava came closer and closer to the firehouse and them they hooked up there hoses and started spraying. It was working!!!! Slowly the lava cooled down and the town was saved!!!!!! Everyone cheered for the too little fire trucks because they had saved the day!

(ok guys hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
